True Pack
by Akirafye
Summary: Rose souffre d'une maladie magique très rare et mortelle. Pour la sauver, Harry l'emmène chez un vieil ennemi, seul être capable de la soigner. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru que Beacon Hills soit si dangereux. Des chasseurs, des loup garous, des druides, des sirènes, des harpies, ... C'était n'importe quoi.


**_Bien le bonjour,_**

**_Comme vous devez vous en doutez, cette histoire est une pure invention sortant de mon imaginaire tout à fait farfelu qui a décidé de mêlé mais deux histoires favorites du moment._**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi._**

**_/!\Cette fic contiendra des relations homosexuels._**

**_Ceci n'est qu'un prologue mais j'espère qu'il vous pl_****_aira._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

PROLOGUE : Le commencement de tout, la fin de certains

Draco Malfoy observait avec intérêt et assez d'agacement le jeune hyperactif qui lui avait ramené son propre hyperactif de fils. Genim Stiles Stilinsky si ce qu'il avait compris était exacte. Le jeune garçon d'environs sept ans avec son fils de trois ans. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment ce garnement avait pu disparaitre ainsi. Ce serait-il mis à utiliser son cerveau?

« La loutre déclara au crocodile : Si votre ramage s'accorde à votre écaillage vous êtes le dauphin des hautes de ses eaux. Le crocodile ouvrit sa grande mâchoire et laissa se noyer sa proie. Mais la loutre rusée récupéra… »

Oui, il valait mieux ramener l'enfant à sa chambre. Il lui prit donc la main, Scorpuis dans ses bras et se rendit à l'accueille. Alors qu'il allait bientôt arriver, une infirmière se précipita vers lui et déclara :

« Stiles ! Ou étais-tu passé ? Ton père n'est toujours pas là. Ta mère n'est pas en état de te courir après et moi je ne peux pas rester avec toi alors… » commença-t-elle.

« Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère si cela vous arrange » intervint le blond.

L'infirmière tourna un regard surpris vers lui. Et acquiesça avec un soupir de soulagement avant de lui donner le numéro de chambre de la femme. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas assez léger et lorsqu'il arriva alors, fronça les sourcils. La mort, la pièce sentait la mort. Et il savait la reconnaître. La femme allongée sur le lit était pâle très pâle. Ses longs, fins, cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur l'oreiller.

Son souffle était lent et difficile. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

« Stiles…. » réussit-elle à dire dans un souffle.

« Maman. » se calma instantanément le gamin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Genim, tout va bien se passer, ton père sera bientôt là. »

La femme lui passa sa main dans les cheveux et lui fit un tendre sourire. Le garçon lui renvoya un même sourire, le regard triste. Draco fixait le garçon et sa mère. Il savait que les enfants sentaient plus qu'il ne comprenait les situations. Voyant l'état de la femme et le nombre de fils la retenant à son lit, il se rapprocha. La brune releva alors les yeux et le dévisagea. Il s'avança alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui se retourna vers lui et lui dévoila un large sourire.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. » se présenta-t-il et voyant le regard interrogatif de la femme, il enchaina : « Votre fils m'a ramené le mien. »

« Je vois. » sourit-elle. « Lise Stlinsky. »

« Enchanté, je vois que nous avons tous deux des fuyards. » taquina Draco alors que les deux enfants faisaient la moue et que Lise riait avec difficulté.

Le blond raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui tressautait.

« En effet, que faisiez-vous là ? » s'enquit la femme.

« Mon fils a eu quelques problèmes. » dit-il tout en fusillant du regard son fils qui baissa les yeux.

La femme observa alors l'enfant qui bougeait frénétiquement dans les bras de son père alors qu'il semblait calme. Son regard dériva sur son propre fils et Draco vit avec distinction à quel instant elle comprit que tous les deux souffraient du même problème.

« Je vois, nous ne pouvons les tenir en laisse. » sourit-elle.

« Oui. Il va mieux maintenant, nous devions sortir aujourd'hui. » confia le blond.

La femme le fixa un instant d'un regard perçant. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire. Stiles et son fils allèrent s'amuser ensemble alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté de la souffrante.

« Qu'avez-vous ? » s'enquit-il au bous de quelques minutes d'observation des deux enfants.

« Méningite. » confia-t-elle.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il surpris alors que son regard se faisait compréhensif.

« 30 ans » répondit-elle « Et vous ? »

« 31. »

« Vous savez, ils… les médecins ne sont pas certain de mon état, je suis venue trop tard. Je ne vais peut-être pas…. »

« Je comprends. » la coupa-t-il avec compréhension.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre dans un fauteuil.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle tellement faiblement que le blond crut ne pas la comprendre.

Puis elle ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

_SM/RW_

Astoria avait mal. C'était le pire qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé. Alors que son regard glissait jusqu'à son abdomen perforé. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Deux images lui vinrent en tête, deux paires d'yeux gris aux cheveux blonds. Elle avait mal. Le gout du sang lui emplissait la gorge. Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle en était arrivée là.

Quelle idée de venir vivre dans le monde moldu ? Elle grogna de douleur et de désespoir alors qu'elle tentait d'attraper sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle savait qu'ils avaient décidé de ne plus utiliser la magie. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait survivre sans aide. Elle réussit à s'en saisir et lança un accio pour saisir son téléphone portable.

Cependant, elle ne put le garder en main plus longtemps, un soubresaut lui faisant lâcher le téléphone et la baguette. Elle n'arrivait plus à saisir quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux se noircirent. Un sifflement perçant lui vrilla les oreilles. Deux lumières dansèrent devant ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils tentant de distinguer quelque chose. Ses battements de cœur raisonnaient à ses oreilles embrouillant son cerveau.

Le sifflement repris, plus strident encore. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle aperçut une lumière bleu qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne voyait plus rien auparavant. Tout était noir. Un sifflement la sortie de sa rêverie, un visage se distingua devant elle. Elle plissa les paupières, deux doigts la firent loucher. L'homme parlait mais tout n'était que sifflement.

Puis il sembla attendre une réponse à une quelconque question alors elle acquiesça. Elle faisait confiance en l'homme en face d'elle. Un policier selon l'uniforme qu'elle distinguait. L'homme ne bougeait que quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle s'empêchait de sombrer. Elle se souvenait, c'était Narcissa qui lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait jamais laissé tomber le conscient qu'elle que soit la situation, aussi mauvaise qu'elle soit. Bien que la situation ne soit pas la même, la douleur était égale. Quoi que là, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir avec de simple courbature.

« Stilinsky… » entendit-elle alors et elle tourna ses yeux vers l'homme.

Ce dernier lui prit le bras et la tira un peu mais la barre qui lui perforait le torse la retint et elle poussa un cri de douleur. L'homme brisa alors ce qu'il la retenait et avec difficulté la hissa hors des décombres de sa voiture.

«… ambulance… attendre… »

Rien, elle ne comprenait rien. Son corps tremblait, elle avait froid. Une autre voix raisonna à ses oreilles. Elle ne distinguait pas un mot. L'homme l'allongea et lui prit la main.

Des couleurs, des visages distincts, ce n'était même pas l'endroit où elle était, pas un endroit qu'elle connaissait. Pas des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Une femme, un garçon. La femme avait les yeux fermés alors que l'enfant pleurait en criant.

« Désolée Stiles. » s'excusa une des infirmières tout en le prenant dans ses bras alors que d'autres personnes emmenaient la femme.

Sur la pancarte, elle vit inscrit la date d'aujourd'hui et le nom Stilinsky.

Le noir la ré-envahit. L'homme en face de lui tentait de la faire revenir à elle, comprimant quelques-unes de ses plaies. La douleur était si intense qu'elle ne sentait plus rien. Son regard se posa sur le badge du policier. Stilinsky. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre la situation. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle le voyait, par intermittence. Le futur lui apparaissait par flache, pourtant cet accident ne lui était pas apparu.

« …Femme… » murmura-t-elle.

« …taisez… » lui répondit-on.

« Votre femme… » parvint-elle à continuer.

« …Bougez….arrêtez… » lui ordonna-t-on

« Rejoignez votre femme… » poursuivit-elle tout en serrant avec le peu de force qu'elle pouvait le manche de l'homme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle l'obligea à se pencher vers lui.

« Rejoignez votre femme avant qu'elle ne meurt… pour votre fils. » finit-elle dans un murmure.

L'homme déglutit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de secouer la tête.

« ….encore le temps… » répondit-il. « ….Restez…vous…. »

Et l'homme resta avec elle, alors qu'elle avait de plus en plus froid, que peu à peu, elle ne sentait plus rien, seul sa bouche semblait vouloir encore se mouvoir.

« …nom ? » demanda l'homme.

Elle crut comprendre alors tenta faiblement de répondre dans un souffle :

« Astoria…Malfoy. »

Ils attendirent il lui sembla des heures avant qu'une ambulance n'arrive. L'homme ne lui lâcha pas la main qu'elle tenait serrée et continua à lui parler afin qu'elle reste réveillée. Pourtant, sa poigne diminuait petit un petit. On s'activa davantage autour d'elle. Cependant, elle n'entendait plus rien, sa vision était noire. Elle repensa à son mari, à Scorpius. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. La douleur disparue alors tout d'un coup et un dernier bruit, celui-ci strident retentit à ses oreilles.

Puis plus rien.

_SS/DH_

John observa la femme en face de lui. Ils arrivaient seulement à l'hôpital, trop tard. Il était passé par hasard sur cette route et l'avait trouvé là, enfermée, blessée dans sa voiture. Un accident, deux voitures en jeu, l'un inconscient, l'autre incapable d'agir.

Ses yeux se baissèrent et il se décida à détacher ses yeux du corps inerte de la femme blonde allongé sur la civière. Il se leva de la chaise qu'il occupait depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa femme. Les propos d'Astoria Malfoy lui avait fait peur et une boule d'angoisse lui prenait la gorge.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il eut un mouvement de recul, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers une des infirmières et s'enquit de la situation de sa femme. Son regard, gêné et apitoyé, fit gonfler son angoisse. Une peur monstre lui vrilla l'estomac alors qu'il n'écoutait plus la femme. Cette dernière tentait d'expliquer par des formules déformées que son état s'était aggravée. Que deux heures auparavant, son cœur avait lâché.

Morte, elle était morte. Dévasté, il ne dit rien. Il descendit de nouveau dans l'entrée et retrouva sa chaise. Il passa quelques minutes là, les bras ballant, le regard dans le vide. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et lui qui… qui n'était pas là. Un sanglot le prit lorsqu'il réalisa enfin qu'il ne l'a verrait plus jamais. Ne l'entendrait plus jamais rire, parler…

Il sentit alors une petite main lui attraper la manche et une autre, plus grande se poser sur son épaule. Il releva alors les yeux et plongea dans ceux tout aussi rempli de larme de son fils. Son fils. Lorsqu'il réalisa que l'enfant était là, en face de lui, qu'il l'avait oublié, qu'il avait vécu la mort de sa mère seule, il le prit dans ses bras. Les pleurs bruyants de l'enfant se joignirent aux siens plus silencieux.

La main forte sur son dos lui fit une pression sur l'épaule avant de disparaître alors qu'il levait de nouveau sa tête pour tomber dans deux yeux gris. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme blond en face de lui, ni l'enfant tout aussi blond qui tenait dans ses bras son fils, plongeant sa tête dans ses épaules. L'homme lui lança un regard compatissant et hocha la tête alors qu'il s'en allait, laissant son enfant réconforter son propre fils.

Il accusa la coup, se reprenant. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pour son fils. L'homme revint ensuite, du café et chocolat chaud dans les mains. John détacha son fils de lui et le positionna sur ses genoux. Le petit enfant blond se détacha alors de son fils et retourna vers son père qui leur tendit les boissons.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'étais avec votre femme et votre fils lorsque s'est arrivé. » se présenta le blond.

La tête vide, John acquiesça. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de la femme qu'il avait tenté de sauver alors que sa propre femme mourait lui revint à l'esprit, tout autant que son nom. Il dévisagea l'homme en face de lui, il ne semblait ni ravagé, ni triste. Il n'était pas au courant. Il se racla la gorge.

« Vous êtes le mari d'Astoria ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix roque, ne trouvant pas important de se présenter lui-même.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, de surpris et d'incompréhension avant d'acquiescer.

« Toutes mes condoléances. » dit-il avec tristesse.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » reprit le blond avec un calme effrayant.

« Votre femme… votre femme a eu un accident de voiture. » expliqua-t-il alors que sa langue était pâteuse, que sa voix se faisait difficile à émettre.

Le blond sembla réaliser la portée de ses paroles car il baissa la tête. Soudain, il se retourna et courut presque jusqu'à l'accueil. Le déni, l'homme ne le croyait pas. Lui non plus n'aurait pas cru. Son esprit se vida de nouveau, il caressa par automatisme les cheveux de son fils sanglotant de nouveau dans ses bras. Draco Malfoy revint alors. Son visage était décomposée, incrédule. Il souffrait tout autant que lui. Le blond prit alors son fils dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots, quelques secondes plus tard, l'enfant criait. Sa mère allait revenir. L'homme restait calme.

Il ne savait pas comment il aurait lui-même réagit si Genim n'avait pas voulu croire à la mort de sa mère. Ce qu'il aurait fait.

Il observa le blond prendre sur lui, faire un faible sourire à son fils avant que sa voix ne se brise et qu'il enfouisse sa tête dans le cou de son fils.

Des heures lui semblèrent passer ainsi, des personnes défilant devant eux. Ils étaient deux hommes ravagés par la perte de leur femme, leur enfant pleurant dans les bras. Finalement, Draco Malfoy se releva. Aucune trace de larmes ne vrillait son visage, pourtant ce dernier montrait toute la peine qu'il ressentait. Il lui tendit la main et déclara :

« Je pense qu'il nous ait utile de les voir pour une dernière fois. » déclara-t-il tristement. « Leur dire adieu. »

John acquiesça, certain que sa voix ne suivrait pas s'il voulait parler. Il se leva, Stiles endormis dans ses bras et tous deux se dirigèrent vers Melissa. Cette dernière leur souris tristement et leur présenta ses condoléances avant de les conduire à la morgue de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Draco se plaça devant sa femme alors qu'il se mettait devant Lisa, sa Lisa. Ses larmes dévalèrent se joues. Elle était bleue et il le savait froide. Il vérifia que Stiles était bien endormi, il ne voulait pas que la dernière fois qu'il la voit soit ainsi. Il lui prit la main, gelée. Il la retira rapidement et finalement lui caressa les cheveux.

Il se pencha sur elle et lui embrassa le front.

« Adieu. » entendit-il.

Surpris, il releva le regard et aperçut le blond lui aussi penchée sur sa femme. Il se releva alors, ses yeux luisaient et il l'aperçut. Une unique larme roula le long de sa joue avant qu'il ne se détourna de la blonde et ne s'éloigne.

Il reporta son regard sur Lise et renifla. Il murmura des dernières paroles à son oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Avant de lui aussi ressortir de la pièce, rejoignant Melissa dehors. Il la remercia et se précipita à la suite du blond qui était déjà sortie. Lorsqu'il le rattrapa enfin il fixa son regard dans le sien.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pour ma femme, pour être resté avec mon fils. Merci. »

« Merci à vous aussi. » lui répondit-il reconnaissant.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensés._

_A bientôt!_


End file.
